You love me Don't you?
by desertLaceroses
Summary: Sasuke's eyes are filled with tears, his heart aches for someone. . . but who?


Naruto: Shippuden

You love me. . . Don't you?

Sasuke slowly walked down the streets of Konoha, this was one of those few days that Naruto Uzumakii was not tagging along behind him nagging him about some stupid fight move he had come up with- that was sure to beat him in the next duel they had. Nor was Sakura Haruno following him telling him how cute he was - which he clearly knew - he did own a mirror. But, oddly enough, he seemed depressed.

"Damn it." He hissed, " It's too quiet." He shook his head," Where is that blond headed fool when you need him?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, narrowed his eyes, then disappeared. He appeared behind a young black headed girl, " You should know better than to follow so closely, Cami-Chan. . . I can hear you."

The black head leaped forward, " OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" She ranted, she hadn't even seen the fellow teen move, but he was now standing behind her laughing at her fright. She slammed her fist against his chest," Damn it, Sasuke!" She sneered, " You didn't have to scare me like that!"

He snickered, " Me? Well, what about you, Miss Kyo. You were about to sneak up behind me and blast me with something were you not?"

She shook her head in disbelief," Tsk." She sighed out, " How do you know these things, Uchiha?"

He smirked," Because you are like that blond headed idiot. . . you're predictable."

She smiled," Predictable, eh?"

" Very~." He mocked.

" Not me. . . Naruto." She stated.

" Oh. Well, him too. . . but him mor. . . " He was stopped short when someone slammed into him, sending careening to the ground with a thud. He turned over to see his big grinned friend laughing at him.

" Haha. . . jeese, Sasuke~ I thought ninjas were suppose to have good balance." He laughed with his hand placed behind his head.

Sasuke glared at him.

Cami giggled," Now, tell me again. . . how predictable is Naruto, hu?"

Sasuke jumped to his feet and started to storm off.

Naruto and Cami followed him chiming," Oh, come on, Sasuke~ We didn't mean it like that~."

" Hmph." The black headed teen sneered out. He kept walking till Naruto ran out in front of him.

" Oh come on, Teme-kun~.' He cooed.

Sasuke only glared at him," What is it Doub?"

" Well if your going to be like that. . ." He stated walking off.

Sasuke could not stand it when Naruto did that - the damn idiot knew exactly how to peak his interest.

Sasuke began to twitch his eye as he watched the blonde walk away," Idiot." He stated, then began to walk off. But his mind still pondered on what Naruto was going to say. " What where you about to say?" he stated out loud.

" What's that?" Someone asked from behind him.

He turned around to see a young pink headed shinobi. " Nothing, Sakura." He answered.

" Well, it's got to be something." She smiled, " It's got your interest peaked."

Sasuke only looked at her, his facial expression never changed.

Sakura shook her head," Well , I have to get back to Lady Tsnande." She stated walking towards the Hokage building. " Bye, Sasuke-Kun." She waved.

He waved and watch her walk off then started back in the direction he had been walking. He came to the training grounds, he walked toward the fence that surrounded the grassy area; he leaned up against it then slid down to the ground. He sat there looking into the sky, he watch a bird fly across the cloudless azure sky. He looked back down to the ground then looked up in front of him, Naruto was standing in front of him just staring at him.

" What do you want?" he questioned.

" Nothing." he answered, then walked over beside of his black headed friend. " What's the matter, Sasuke?" He questioned. " You seem more distant than usual."

The black head looked at Naruto with a questioning stare," Hmm?"

" These past few days, you almost seem depressed."

" Well, I'm not." He stated bluntly.

The blonde shrugged," Okay." Then he sat down beside of his friend. He stared at him.

" What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

The shinobi only grinned, and placed his hand behind his head.

The black head took his hands and placed them firmly on his own head and let his forehead rest in his hands.

Naruto leaned over towards his friend, he took his friends hands into his own, " Sasuke. " He sound concerned.

Sasuke had tears steaming down his cheeks.

Naruto took his hand and wiped them from his face.

The teens eyes glistened over as his cheeks and face starts to flush as more tears wailed into his deep black eyes.

Naruto did know why - for that matter care why - his friend was crying, he took the black head into his arms and held his close to his chest. " It's alright, Sasuke." He cooed gently to him.

Sasuke's tears stopped flowing as Naruto held him. He closed his eyes. Why was it he felt so much better in his arms?


End file.
